An Entailed Power
by HiddenBelief
Summary: Liesel Bolmizel is the first of her kind. In a family where the males dominate she is the lone famale who can take the abuse. At a young age she controls more power than her father could have expected. Takes place in Durmstrang 2073 in their First Year.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durmstrang, JKR does, and if I did… well I'd be JKR

(A/N:_I've already said I don't own the story but I need to give credit where credit is due. I created this character for a RP I belonged to, so a few characters will be taken from there. Also, I didn't come up with the wonderful names and details of Durmstrang, all of that came from my wonderful McG (mithua) and ShinLi, who created the Durmstrang I know and love.)_

Liesel slid against the wall and hid, in the corner of the kitchen. Her father was in one of his "moods" again. Her mother and sister were stuck with the brunt force of the attack, while her brother was able to stand in the back, a slight smirk on his face.

Julian knew he would never have to live with the harshness of Leopold Bolmizel. Leopold was an old fashioned man; he believed that the men should dominate, so that is what he tried to do, until Liesel was born. She had the power that all the females in her family lacked. And she had courage to back it up.

Liesel watched as her father threw a few more spells, lighter ones, but spells none-the-less. She was only 10 but she knew that he wouldn't stop until someone tried to stop him, which Julian was not about to do.

"STOP IT!" Liesel screamed, jumping out of her hiding place. Her father's wand shot out of his hand, right towards Liesel. Her hazel/green eyes lit up with anger and her dark black hair shined, giving the 10 year old Liesel a urethral glow. She reached forward, and grabbed the wand; it almost seemed as if it preferred her over Leopold.

Liesel walked, slowly at first, then quickening her pace. She moved towards Leopold. Julian jumping forward to try and save his baby sister, from the horrors she was bound to face. She shot daggers at him with her eyes, making Julian freeze in his place. His sympathies now lay with his father.

She had stood by and taken years of abuse, so much that she was done with it. Liesel planned to never let her father take control of her again. He would never hurt her family again. Little did she he know it, but things were about to change greatly for their family, and Liesel was sure of it.

"THAT IS IT! I am tired! You will stop hurting Mother and Hera! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she shouted at her father, her eyes had changed from their usually hazel/green to a bright vibrant green. She had the wand pointed at her father, and Liesel looked fierce. Even the darkest wizard would be hesitant about being around Liesel.

Leopold's eyes widened in fear, all he could do is gulp. Not one person had ever stood up to him before, he has always dominated, and now, being kicked in the arse by a little girl was humiliating, even more so because she truly looked like she could end it, that the _Avada Kadevra_ curse would be uttered from her lips at any moment, ending his existence on this earth.

The air around Liesel crackled, so much raw magic was in this child. She could see the fear in everyone's eyes; first her mother's, then her sisters, then Julian's, and lastly her fathers eyes.

_'He's scared of me'_ The sudden realization hit, _' my own father, the one who caused me to fear is scared... of me?'_

The realization was too much for Liesel to bear. Leopold's wand slipped from her grasp, her eyes fell to the floor, and the crackling magic in the air stopped. There was a low buzzing in the room, as all the magic Liesel had emitted dissipated.

As if in slow motion Liesel slipped to the floor. To her own horror she had no control. Her subconscious took control, bringing her into a soft deep slumber in the middle of her kitchen floor.

-------------------------

When she woke up hours later she was still, unmoved. The house around her had been fixed; all evidence of the earlier fight was gone. Inside the living room was her family, sitting around talking, as if nothing had happened. Liesel sat up and walked into the room, a hush quieted her family. The silence continued, it seemed as if they were waiting for Liesel to say something.

"My neck hurts, why didn't anyone move me?" She demanded, in true 10 year old fashion.

This caused Leopold to laugh, giving the impression that he was a kind and gentle man. Hesitantly, the entire rest of the room laughed and went back to their individual work. The events of that afternoon would be forever forgotten, until the next fight.

-------------------------

Liesel awakened with a start. She was tossing and turning, unable to tolerate focus. It was then that she realized, that she remembered, where she was and what has just happened.

September 1, 2073- the exact date with which Liesel took her first trip out of Germany and to Pork Kenk, where the Durmstrang ship was ported. She was still there, four hours later, lying on a bunk in the ship attempting to sleep off her sea sickness. It wasn't working. All that sleep was doing was bringing picture of her father to Liesel's mind.

They had left so awkwardly, he was angry that she had stood up to him again, yet her mother was upset she was leaving. Without Liesel there was no chance that she would be safe, unless Julian decided to stay and defend her, rather than going off to work on his own, away from the oppressive behaviors of Leopold Bolmizel.

Images of the first time Liesel had shown true power replayed in her head. The look of fear on he fathers face, Julian's attempt to save her only to recoil. These were images that no child should have, especially not one who was soon to end her time at home and begin anew at Durmstrang.

The school was a dark one, perceived that way since its first creation, the school dwelled on the dark arts, which was not taught else where. The other large European schools, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons had outlawed the practice of Dark Arts long ago, but not Durmstrang. It had renounced the dark affiliations long ago, but kept the class almost out of respect, or out of fear.

The ship was dark, and the cabin which Liesel had situated herself was filled to the capacity with people, in all there were about 10 people in the room. Five bunks lined the wall, each with a female student. Even on the ship ride towards Durmstrang the professors had obsessed over separating the different genders, as if they expected something to actually happen when the students were so young.

Liesel looked around, pulling her short black hair out of her eyes and glanced around. The room felt empty, even though it was filled with people, no one had spoken yet, they were all silent. The bunk was one for First Years inside the room there were so many different people from so many different countries.

In total Durmstrang accepted from ten different countries, a potential problem when it came to languages. One of the prerequisites for attending Durmstrang was that the student would need to know how to speak German, the language of the school, and be a pureblood. Durmstrang was the last of the International Wizarding Schools to only accept Purebloods, a dwindling population.

"Hello, I'm Constantine, and he's Ilya. Who are you" A voice from above Liesel said.

She looked up, in front of her she saw two boys, they were both fairly tall, and looked tough, but appearances really meant nothing in this type of school. To Durmstrang, appearances were everything. Constantine, the one who had spoken had dark, almost black hair, and softer brown eyes. He seemed hard on the outside, but like one who would be the best friend a person could have, once you broke through that exterior. Ilya, the other one, had long brown hair, which was pulled back into a braid; his eyes were the darkest shade of emerald Liesel had ever seen. His eyes had a gleam in them, he was surly a trouble maker.

"Hello," Liesel timidly responded, "I'm Liesel. Are you two new here as well?"

The boys seemed to look at each amused, as if they were thinking of what an easy prey this young girl would be. She was about to try and leave, to go on the deck of the ship when Ilya spoke up.

"Well…. Constantine is going into his second year here, he's in Romhild. I am in my first year." As he said this he straightened up, as if he were trying to look dignified, which a normal 11 year old cannot do without looking absolutely ridiculous.

Liesel started to laugh. At first a small silent giggle, which sent her into uncontrollable shaking, then after making eye contact with Constantine she lost all control. Constantine and Liesel laughed so hard that she ended up splayed across her cot, with Constantine rolling on the floor next to her.

"What, what's so funny?" Ilya glared at the two, mentally willing them to stop laughing, "I sure as hell didn't do anything….. did I?"

His hesitance and insecurity only proved to me more comical than before. Both Constantine and Liesel laughed more and more, until their sides hurt and both were gasping for air.

"No man," Constantine said with a slap on Ilya's back, while still gasping for air, "you didn't do anything, at least not purposefully."

Ilya stared indignantly back at the two, and crossed his arms over his chest, still puffed out like a chicken. He didn't see what was funny at all.

"No, not at all Ilya, just a little… um…" Liesel tried to think of something to say to the boy, but she was at a loss for words. She looked over at Constantine then back at Ilya; again she looked back at Constantine, hoping he would say something.

"You looked like a chicken." Constantine

With Constantine's last comment, the ship underwent a huge jerk, spilling all three onto Liesel's bunk. They all laid there, marveling in the closeness that had occurred between them.

Ilya was splayed across Liesel's stomach, head face down in her blanket, and feet up in the air. Constantine had somehow found himself between the bunk and the wall, it looked highly uncomfortable. That left only Liesel, who found herself in the most normal position, compared to the group of them. She was left lying on her bunk, like any normal person would, head on the pillow and feet at the foot of the bed. The only strangeness that occurred with her and her bunk, were the extra members.

"Less' go!" They heard from above, "We'rea here, ev'ry one off."

Slowly, one by one the students ended their chattering and left the cabin. Above, they could hear the chattering begin again, as students began their decent down the drawbridge and onto the schools property.

"So I guess we should go too…" Liesel stated, with a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah," the boys echoed, disappointment in their voice as well.

They three of the stood, or tried to stand, Constantine was still stuck wedged between the wall and the bunk. It took all of Liesel and Ilya's strength to pull Constantine out and still stay on their feet.

"_We had connected so quickly, I am shocked that they got me to open up to them, now we're going to leave, and possibly not see each other again."_ Liesel thought with remorse.

The assent out of the cabin seemed to last forever, when finally they had reached the outside. The air was clear, but cold. The castle was large; four towers shone distinctly in each corner. Durmstrang is located in a far stretched valley between two large mountain ranges. What Liesel had expected to be large and foreboding, she found was truly warm and inviting. It seemed as if it were a safe haven, a place where she could escape from home, and from everything else that went wrong in her life.

Liesel felt a nudge at her side and a head lower itself to her ear, "Amazing, isn't it?" All she could do is nod her head, she was too stuck in the beauty of the place, than to actually formulate words.

"Will you three hur'y up!" The voice from earlier yelled. With a kick in the behind the three began their dissent from the ship into Durmstrang.

Once they reached the bottom of the drawbridge, the ship vanished, not to be seen until the year ended and they were again to be sent to Port Kenk. The large lake was left with only a little ripple where the ship had been before. Around the grounds wonder and awe could be heard, especially from the first years, who had never been to the school.

Every so often a child could be heard crying or shouting in anger because of a forgotten item. It was always the same, never truly important.

"First Yea'rs over he're." A voice shouted, "You must come for the sorting."

With a mad scramble, all of the smallest children ran over towards the voice, eager to end their speculation, and eager to owl their parents with their house. Liesel's brother was in Durathor, as her entire family had been. It was only likely that she as well would be placed in Durathor.

"Well guys, you two better head off to the sorting," Constantine said with a smile," Wouldn't want to miss being sorted, I look forward to seeing you in the hall after!" With that he set off, all other years were supposed to go to the dining hall and await the students sorted into their house.

Liesel and Ilya began their walk towards the First Years. It was time to learn their houses; the test they had taken over the summer had been nothing. They had to take a written test and a practical one, nothing too fancy but enough to make people nervous.

Liesel had been confident at the time, but now she wasn't so sure. The look on Ilya's face displayed that he felt the same. It seemed as if a lot was riding on this test, it would determine if you got into loyal and imaginative Victi, mischievous and inventive Durathor, or intelligent and daring Romhild.

A teacher began reading names off a list.

"…And lastly for Victi, **Melchior, Ilya**"

Liesel watched as Ilya ran to join the other nine who had made Victi house, and now were one of the most mischievous looking group that had ever entered the doors of Durmstrang.

Now, for Romhild. These students scored some of the highest scored on the written test and showed all of what Romhild stands for. This is not saying that others have not scored well, but these students showed that they will thrive in Romhild. Please move over towards the South Tower once I call your name, to begin we have:

**Bolmizel, Liesel**. …."

Liesel was in shock, she wasn't in Durathor like her brother and the rest of her family, this had never before happened, where a Bolmizel had not been in Durathor, this was bound to send her father into a rage.

"_I'm in Constantine's house… I'll actually still see him!"_ Liesel thought as a smile spread across her pale face, _"He's friends with Ilya, and I'm in his house! We'll all still see each other. Hmm…. Two Romhilds and a Victi, this could be an interesting group…"_

The next few years were bound to be fun, especially if all three stayed together.

_(A/N: I'll be perfectly honest; I'm not that great of a writer, I just wanted to try this, especially with characters I love. I have no Beta, and there are no promises that I will update frequently. I will try my best to get at least one chapter out every two weeks, but school takes up a lot of time. _

_I know this is short; in the future chapters will be longer._

_**Review Please! I want honesty**)_


End file.
